Vingança
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Terminou o que tinha prometido, o Pai estava morto.' - Benny&Father.


**Vingança**

_Olá, Pai. – Sorento o acompanhava de perto, um facão na mão caso ele tentasse se soltar.

_Benny. – e então o Pai virou-se em sua direção. – Estou sem palavras.

Aqueles olhos azuis claros se fixaram em sua face e Benny por um momento fraquejou em sua missão, viu quando ele colocou o livro em cima da mesa, ainda sem desviar os olhos de si.

_Você pode nos ajudar a entender? – o ouviu perguntar. – Eu sei que você não nos deve nada, mas como? – ele parecia não acreditar que estava mesmo vendo Benny ali, parecia algo fora de sua compreensão. – Como você está aqui, parado na minha frente?

_Eu encontrei um caminho de volta. – respondeu simplesmente, ia matá-lo mesmo, não tinha porque esconder a verdade.

_Do inferno? – o Pai perguntou, Benny sentiu um incomodo e tentou se manter firme, mas aqueles olhos o estavam perturbando.

_Da porta ao lado, é o máximo que posso dizer. – estava cansado de ficar respondendo perguntas, queria apenas cortar algumas cabeças e sair dali vitorioso, só queria que aquela parte de sua vida acabasse, porque estava cansado.

_Porta ao lado? – ele insistiu. – O que é isso?

Sorriu minimamente, como o Pai era curioso! Tinha se esquecido disso depois de tanto tempo no Purgatório.

_Oh, acho que vou ter que te mostrar. – disse.

Estava queimando por dentro, seu Pai tinha lhe descartado, o tinha jogado lá, por isso iria se vingar, mas o Pai não fez nada, não se abalou com aquelas palavras rancorosas, nem mesmo sua expressão facial mudou, era como se estivesse aceitando aquela virada de jogo.

E então uma única resposta.

_Eu sei que isso não vai mudar nada, – ele começou. – mas me arrependi de ter matado você. – isso doeu em Benny, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, mais até mesmo do que ter perdido Andrea. – Quando estava tudo acabado, eu chorei quando vi você em todos aqueles pedaços.

Sorento pareceu desconfortável no cômodo, como se estivesse invadindo a privacidade do Pai e de seu filho preferido, porque todos sabiam, Benny era especial demais para ele.

_Não foi, Sorento? –o ouviu perguntar para o outro que estava li. – Eu não chorei como o bebê mais feio do mundo?

_Sim, Pai. – respondeu, encarando Benny com fúria, ele queria ser o preferido, Benny tinha traído o Pai, mas ainda assim, continuava sendo o único para ele, isso não era justo, tinha estado o tempo todo com o Pai e nunca ganhara nada além de palavras, diferente de Benny, que sempre teve tudo, que sempre teve o Pai. – Foi quando você decidiu transformar a vaca dele. – emendou, querendo que o Pai lhe desse logo a ordem para arrancar a cabeça de Benny.

Desviou seus olhos para Sorento e o vampiro pode ver toda aquela fúria nos olhos azuis revoltados.

_O coitado está amargo porque a vaca não quer mais saber dele.

Benny pareceu ignorá-lo, pois seus olhos buscaram os do Pai.

_Por que você não a deixou morrer? – perguntou. – Ela não significava nada pra você.

_Mas ela significava tudo pra você. – o Pai o cortou, deixando que tudo aquilo saísse, ele tinha raiva, odiava o fato de que Benny o deixara para ficar com Andrea. – Se isso era tudo o que eu podia salvar do meu filho rebelde... A mulher por quem ele desafiou seu Criador... – e sorriu de lado, encarando Benny. – Eu queria alguém para lembrar de você.

Benny teve vontade de deixar aquilo tudo para trás, que o Pai o matasse novamente, por um momento deixou de se importar com aquela vingança estúpida, afinal Andrea estava viva, por que continuava com aquilo então? Suspirou fundo e então o ouviu continuar.

_Eu suponho que você tenha voltado dos mortos, bem... Essa é a definição de motim, não é? – a voz dele continuava calma enquanto se referia ao fato de que Benny estava ali unicamente para matá-lo, o Pai encostou-se na mesa, continuando o monologo. – Tudo isso tem feito com que eu me sinta muito... – ele fez uma pausa, como se escolhesse a palavra certa. – Cansado.

_Você deveria ter me deixado ir. – Benny resolveu reagir, não queria ficar ali, vendo-o falar daquele modo que fazia seus sentidos falharem, a beleza e a voz do Pai ainda o faziam tremer.

_Mas, Benny, eu não deixo as coisas irem. – o cortou.

_Mesmo? – devolveu. – Você viveu tanto tempo, como é que tem tão pouco? Nada além de um velho cravo e um ninho de hienas. – e então desviou o olhar para Sorento, que parecia sedento em lhe arrancar os membros.

_Eu tenho mar. – retrucou. – E eu tenho Andrea. – queria machucá-lo, queria que Benny sentisse o que sentiu quando ele o deixou por causa daquela vadia.

_Não. – Benny o cortou. – Você não a tem. Pelo menos isso eu sei. – e mostrou as mãos livres das algemas.

O Pai apenas suspirou, olhando das algemas para o rosto de seu filho, o seu preferido.

_Oh, aquela piranha idiota. – Sorento se manifestou, mataria Benny e depois Andrea, ficaria com o Pai apenas para si.

Investiu com fúria para cima dele, o facão passou perto do pescoço de Benny, mas não fez nem mesmo um arranhão. Benny aproveitou o golpe de Sorento e pegou-lhe a outra mão, algemando-a, pegou o facão e o jogou contra um armário. Pisou em cima da algema, imobilizando-o enquanto o puxava pelo cabelo para que a cabeça ficasse para cima.

O Pai acompanhou a luta sem piscar. Os olhos sem desgrudar de Benny, tão lindo, tão veloz... Um verdadeiro vampiro, elegante, majestoso... Mortal.

_Onde diabos você aprendeu a lutar assim?

_Eu tenho praticado bastante. – respondeu antes de lhe decepar a cabeça.

O Pai não pareceu se importar ao ver a cabeça de Sorento rolar, na verdade, era claro a excitação que ele estava sentindo ao ver Benny tomando o controle daquele modo, mas ainda assim, encarou o filho com descaso quando este fixou seus olhos nele.

Benny esticou os braços e abriu as mãos deixando que o facão caísse.

_Você vai ficar aí? –perguntou.

_Você está certo. – disse. – Tenho estado aqui por muito tempo, Benny. Vi todos os resultados, todos os padrões, um trilhão de vezes. – seus olhos acompanhavam Benny que se aproximava cada vez mais. – Tudo isso significa tão pouco. Esse universo é uma pirâmide de desespero, nada mais.

_Um pouco sombrio. – Benny concluiu, chegando perto o suficiente para que o perfume que o Pai usava lhe fizesse lembrar o começo, de quando o Pai o transformou.

O outro sorriu de leve, os olhos azuis nunca desviavam de Benny e mesmo que aquela tentação fosse quase incontrolável, não, ele não cederia, ele não pediria um último beijo a Benny, ele não pediria nada.

_Eu sou mau, apesar de tudo. – disse. – Ao menos tenho tudo isso para me manter frio durante a noite. Você nunca teve isso, teve? – perguntou, mas Benny sabia que não precisava responder. – Tudo tinha que ser pensado, considerado.

_Você sabe o que Sócrates disse sobre a vida sem consideração.

_Sim. – retrucou em um tom de descaso. – Mas o que nós temos? – perguntou. – Benny isso não é vida... É isso que você não entendeu ainda. É por isso que é sempre tão difícil para você, meu pobre Benjamim. – e levantou ficando quase na mesma altura que Benny.

Ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado daquele modo o fez respirar fundo, o Pai tinha razão, tudo era sempre tão difícil para ele, mas não seria agora, ele mataria o Pai, jurou por si mesmo, sim, mataria.

Deixou que aquela raiva viesse a fora e jogou o outro contra outro armário, fazendo com que a cabeça do Pai quebrasse o vidro e vários pedaços se estilhaçassem pelo chão.

O Pai estava caído.

_Levante-se. – disse, mas o outro apenas ria, o nariz sangrando pela batida violenta contra o armário.

_Essa é a ultima coisa que vou aturar de você. – ele disse, estava claro que não reagiria, doeria demais matar Benny, seu Benny, mais uma vez.

_Não. – ele retrucou, olhando o Pai caído, tão... Indefeso diante do que tinha se tornado depois do Purgatório. – Tente, droga. Tente e me mate de novo.

_Essa é minha história, seu verme. – disse com raiva, estava cansado de viver daquele jeito, estivera esperando Benny voltar e lhe levar para longe, estivera todo esse tempo esperando que ele aparecesse e cumprisse todos aqueles planos que fez com Andrea, mas nesse caso, com ele. Estava cansado, que Benny lhe arrancasse logo a cabeça, estava cansado de tudo, estava cansado de querer Benny e de sempre ficar em segundo plano por causa da maldita Andrea.

_Levante-se! – gritou, querendo acabar logo com aquilo.

_Acaba como eu quiser, não você.

Benny agarrou-lhe pelo colarinho, o cheiro do sangue do Pai entrando em suas narinas e o fazendo quase sentir o gosto bom e ferroso que tinha, como tinha boas lembranças daquele sangue. Tão doce... Escorrendo por sua boca enquanto seus corpos... '_Não!_' gritou em sua mente, não queria se tornar cativo dele de novo.

_Bem, ao menos, poderei finalmente te mostrar algo novo. – disse raivoso. – Todo um mundo novo. – e mostrou a adaga que Andrea tinha lhe dado.

O Pai em momento nenhum cedeu ou implorou, Benny sofria mais que ele, machucava-o, mas sentia toda a dor, o Pai era uma parte de si, uma parte que nunca esqueceria, mas que precisava destruir.

Terminou o que tinha prometido, o Pai estava morto.

Saiu da sala e não pareceu que agora estava livre, na verdade era o contrário, sentia-se sozinho, perdido. Devolveu a adaga para Andrea e nem mesmo a olhou nos olhos e saiu dali, querendo deixar tudo para trás, mas sabia ser impossível.

O Pai ainda estava ali, com ele, dentro de si, pra sempre, e não, não era apenas modo de dizer, porque vampiros vivem para sempre. E Benny tinha certeza, do Pai, nunca esqueceria.

* * *

**N/a:** Essa basicamente é a cena original, eu apenas coloquei um pouco de pensamentos impuros e modifiquei o final, ou seja, quem leu até aqui e ainda não viu o ep., tem spoiler tá?! =)


End file.
